While terrestrial digital broadcasting progresses and fusion of communication and broadcast progresses, digitization in a broadcast field progresses increasingly. Conventionally, a magnetic tape has been used for record of a video as a recording medium. However, study of a recorder apparatus using a semiconductor storage element, for example, a flash memory, as a recording medium is progressing because of progress of digitization and low-pricing of the semiconductor storage element. The flash memory is a rewritable non volatile semiconductor memory and has an advantage of high-speed random access. Since the flash memory does not have a mechanical moving part unlike the magnetic tape, the flash memory is excellent in vibration-proof.
The following documents are known as background technology, for example. Japanese patent application publication No. Tokkai 2005-229550 discloses a switcher which switches plural video inputs. Japanese patent application publication No. Tokkai Hei 10-164478 discloses an editing apparatus which enabled to edit a play list easily.